The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic device called an electronic translator has been available on the market. The electronic translator differs from conventional types of electronic devices in that the former is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory.
Since the conventional translator has not previously been able to indicate the translated tongue being used by the translator, it is desirable to produce a translator which can indicate the translated tongue to enhance the translator's operation.